Hope the Vampire Slayer
by chameleon-enigma
Summary: Original Story but with Buffy verse, AU kinda i guess, Sunnydale never got sucked into a hole kinda thing, Will tie in to Buff Verse later.


Disclaimers: Joss owns the buffy verse I just borrowed it and made my own characters  
  
A/N: this is AU no Buffys characters what so ever but it will tie in to buffy later y'all will figure it out anyway I bet. I appreciate it if you read and review, I know this story probably sucks but its fun to write and stuff.  
  
Rating: Pretty Pg for now  
  
Hope the Vampire Slayer - Chapter One.  
  
A bus was driving down a dark winding road, returning late from a school field trip to the old naval base outside of town. It was packed full of kids chatting away, unaware of the dark world around them. A student and the school librarian, the chaperone for the evening, they were having a heated discussion, but the content was droned out by all the other voices. A few seats back from the two, was a tall handsome boy, who was staring intently at the student, his deep blue eyes studying her seemingly taking her in.  
  
The girl shook her dark head in frustration at the woman next to her. This girl is Hope, The Raven-haired beauty of a Slayer, and the woman she was arguing with was Joanna Colins, her watcher, they were having yet another argument over school, slaying and Hope's personal life.  
  
The one staring at them was Shax, the most popular guy in school, hell maybe even in all of Sunnydale, and he was obsessing over a girl. Shax sighed running a hand through his closed cropped, thick brown hair. He averted his eyes a few moments to glance around at the people in the bus. His eyes landed on the most mismatched duo of the century.  
  
Ali and Nate, she was the nerd, he was the rocker, never the less they were in a deep discussion about the bands soon to be appearing at the Hyperion, the only decent club half a mile from anywhere.  
  
Shax smirked, chuckled then shook his head. He turned his eyes back onto the object of his affection, but his admiration was soon cut short, as he was violently lurched forward. As the bus came to a sudden halt, student's yelped and gasped in shock. Shax regained his bearings and looked around to find out what happened.  
  
He spotted Ms. Colins already questioning the driver, Shax turned his head slightly and saw Hope staring out the front window with a horrified expression on her face. He flicked his eyes up to follow her gaze and what he saw altered his future forever. Seven men stood out front blocking the bus, their faces were gnarled like a weird Halloween mask.  
  
The bus driver squinted to see out the window and then uttered "What the hell?" An inhuman growl pierces the air, one of the disfigured men leapt onto the bus, smashing his fist through the window, grabbing the driver and starts dragging him out into the night. Student's scream, Ms. Colins quickly got up and yelled out sternly "Everyone stay calm, duck down and hide, I would advise if one of you has a phone to call for help now." They all scrambled and did as she said. Shax could hear the dialing; he looked back up, Ms. Colins went running out of the bus with Hope trailing behind her holding a wooden stick.  
  
Shax breathed, "Where the hell are they going?" he followed them out, everyone was too busy cowering to notice him leaving, except for Ali and Nate, their gaze followed him. When Shax reached the door, he could hear Hope's voice 'What is she doing?' he wondered  
  
---

Hope confidently stood in front of the Vampires, with her hands on her hips "What's with you undead and ruining a quiet evening?" Joanna gritted her teeth "Hope don't goad them, they out number us." Hope looked back at Joanna and smiled "Aw come on J.J, they don't look so tough."  
  
The vamps sneered at her, with quick movements they all rushed at her, two split and went after Joanna. Hope face slackened "Uh oh organized vamps a serious no no." she blurted out as she slammed her palm into an approaching vampire's chin, he staggered back stunned for the moment, Hope round house kicked another one, and sent him flying back hard into the ground. The last three encircle her sizing her up, "Aw no fair, cheaters." Hope pouted  
  
One began to leap at her but before it got anywhere near to her, a red blur came out of nowhere and tackled it to the ground, The vampire snapped at its attacker. The attacker landed a bone crushing blow into the vampires face, its head slammed back hard onto the pavement dazed. Hope averted her attention to identify her wannabe hero, her eyes widened "Shax?!...What?!" the distraction cost her, a vamp rushed and kicked her hard in the face. Her head snapped back and she staggered shaking her head "Okay lesson learned" she spat out as the other two vamps leapt on her.

---  
  
"Nate?.. Do you think we should help them?" Ali's voice quivered as she hear the sounds of fighting outside.  
  
Nate shook his head "We might just get in the way."  
  
"Well I'm getting nervous just waiting here, I don't want to find out later that we should have helped." Her grey eyes going serious.  
  
Nate opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't think of anything, he shrugged. Ali shook her head, brushed a few stray red locks out of her eyes, got up and heading outside. Nate reached out to stop her but only grabbed air, he sighed and reluctantly followed.  
  
Ali saw Ms. Colins fighting a losing battle against the vampires "Ms. Colins!" she yelled out, feeling suddenly helpless, she searched around for something to defend herself with. She grabbed a rock "Get off her!" She screamed as she hurled the rock with all her might at a vampire. It connected with the vamps skull, he lurched forward, and growled turning around to face Ali.  
  
This gave enough time for Joanna to push off the other vampire, off her and stake him, he disappeared in a cloud of dust, Ali stared in shock at them empty space where the vampire used to inhabit . She forgot that there was a very angry vampire coming straight at her. It grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground, she opened and closed her mouth gasping for air, her eyes bulged, she tried to pry off his fingers. He brought her face close to his and grinned breathing into her face. His fetid breath choking her even more.  
  
Nate stumbled out of the bus and found Ali in trouble "Ali!" he ran over to them and grabbed the vamps arm "Let go of her you freak!" he tried to yank the vampires hands away from Ali's throat, but it felt like he was moving a brick wall, the vampires arm didn't budge. The vampire shrugged Nate off, Joanna came from behind and staked the vampire, he grunted out in shock then poofed into dust, dropping Ali to the ground coughing and gasping. Both Ali and Nate stare at Joanna in confusion. "Ms. Colins what was that?" Ali questioned.  
  
Joanna frowned "I shall explain later, I must check on Hope." She ran off looking for Hope.  
----

After some fighting, the five vampires had managed to recover and were now surrounding Shax and Hope. They currently stood back to back, Hope had given Shax a stake and had pointedly said 'aim for the heart'. The one Shax had brutally punched in the face was staring daggers and growling at him. Shax shifted on his feet uneasy "Uuh Hope?"  
  
Hope gritted her teeth "Shut up Shax I'm trying to think."  
  
He frowned "I was just gonna suggest that we just charge them, it might confuse em ya' know, it works in football."  
  
Hope sighed and replied humorously" This ain't football, Shax..Its life or death."  
  
He rolled his eyes "I know, but what other chance do we have? Besides I bet you could take three of em and I could get the other two."  
  
"Yeah true." She smiled slightly "Alright then, plan considered now...Hike!"  
  
Shax grinned, chuckled, and charged at the two vampires. Tackling them both at the waist, bringing them down hard on to the ground. Shax rolled away trying get into a better position to attack.  
  
Hope leapt at her three, catching them off-guard she split-kicked two of them in the head, knocking them off to the side. The suddenness of her attack confused the last one, giving her time to deliver a punch to his face and a quick follow through with her stake. one dust two to go. Her slayer senses went off alerting her to something coming up from behind, she waited a moment and when the vampire was near enough stabbed the stake behind her, hitting right on target, the vampire let out a choked gasped then dusted. Hope turned confidently around to face the last one, she grinned "Well, it seems your friends have disappeared, what are you going to do now?"  
  
The vampire stared at her, indecision written all over his face, he let out a frustrated growl and dashed off into the dark.  
  
"Aw!" She pouted, "they never stay and finish playing, ruin my fun." She shook her head smiling at her victory, She came back to reality quickly when she heard Shax still fighting, She ran over in his direction.  
  
Shax managed to stake one , but the other one from before, had him pinned to the ground and was pummeling him. Hope came quietly up behind the vampire and tapped him on the shoulder "hey!" she says bubbly. It then turned around. She wriggled her fingers at him in a mock wave and smiled. He looked up at her in confusion. Hope's grin gets wider as she slammed her stake down into the vampires back. He yelped out in pain and dusted. Shax grinned at her with a stupid grin on his face. "Thanks." Hope rolled her eyes and offered a hand to him. "Don't mention it." He took her hand and she lifted him up easily. He now stood towering over her smiling. "Well that was a rush." He touched his cheek momentarily and winced.  
  
Hope frowned at him. "Yeah big boy, got a nice cut there from the so called rush, I'm surprised your nose isn't broken.".  
  
Shax shrugged and looked down at her. "You didn't come out untouched either." He reached out and touched her cheek gently. She flinched away. "Your gonna get a bruise there."  
  
She nodded and huffed. "Yeah all in a days work." She then remembered what Shax had done earlier. "What did you think you were doing?!"  
  
Shax looked at her confused, "Excuse me?"  
  
She shook her finger at him "Diving and taking that Va...Guy." She caught herself before said vampire, she shook her head then continued, "You could have gotten yourself really hurt or worse."  
  
He shrugged. "It looked like you needed help so I thought..."  
  
"No you didn't think," She cut him off. "You had no idea who they were or what they could do to you and also I was handling it just fine."  
  
Shax glared at her angry she cut him off. "What?! You're just a girl, you couldn't have handled em? Your way smaller then me, what makes you think you can..." Shax got cut off by Joanna calling for Hope and he could also hear sirens in the distance.  
  
Joanna came jogging up. "Hope? Are you alright?"  
  
Hope nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." Then admits grudgingly. "Thanks to Shax here." She hiked a thumb in his direction.  
  
He looked at Joanna and smiled confidently. Joanna pursed her lips "I see.." then looked at Hope. "We are going to have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Hope shook her head. "It's just him no biggie J.J"  
  
Joanna frowned. "Its quite big in fact there are two others who saw me and aided me." As she said that Nate and Ali came up behind her.  
  
Hope ran a hand over her face "Just great..."  
  
Joanna huffed, "Quite," She looked at the three "I cannot explain what has happened at this moment, seeing as there are Police coming this way, but I will gladly tell you in the morning if you still care." She then singled out Nate and Ali "But for now Mr.Simmons and Ms.Ravelle, I would like for you two to get back on the bus." They both nodded and headed back getting onto the bus.  
  
Shax turned and looked at Joanna in curiosity "What about me?"  
  
Joanna turned to him. "You Mr. Braxton will help me with my explanation to the police."  
  
Shax tilted his head not understanding.  
  
Joanna sighed. "I highly doubt they would believe that Hope and I fought off seven men."  
  
Shax smirked and Hope grumbled running her hands up and down her arms trying to gain warmth in the cold night. Shax looked down at her seeing her discomfort, he quickly removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.  
  
Hope jumped slightly and tried to shrug off the jacket. "I'm fine, I don't really..."  
  
He put his hand up stopping her." No, I insist, I was a bit hot anyway." He said smiling.  
  
She smiled back up at him a little, her eyes scanned his body, his almost loose shirt contoured his well built body, she then quickly averted her eyes and looked off into the distance, waiting for the police.  
  
TBC-----A/N: Yeah yeah lots of mistakes or maybe even verb tense stuff, I try my best, anyway tell me what ya think, flame me praise me, whatever ya give, just gives me advice or tells me how to improve. no clue when the next chapter will be up cause I type all this stuff up a school and I loathe typing at home cause its so bloody uncomfortable anyway R&R if ya likey I'll post next chapter.  
  
A/N: um yeh it does get interesting later just hold out I had to write introductions for the characters ya know, it does tie into the buffy verse latter to as I said before I think.... 


End file.
